


Catch Up

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Papa Bear is needed, The Librarians Shipathon 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: Librarians are needed for family matters as well as Librarianing.





	Catch Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm finally feeling a little better after being stuck with a cold and busy life so I wanted to share this as part of Evlynn week even though I'm late. This again was written a while back but I've got a few more up my sleeves including some newer ones. Enjoy LITs :) (ps. Happy LITsTakeOverPortland to everyone that's going. I have mint chocolate chip in the freezer to cry into because I'm not there).

"Hey!" Flynn greeted brightly as he entered the Annex through the Back Door.

"Oh good, you're back," Eve replied, leaning against their desk. Flynn strolled over to her and rested his hands on her hips. "I need to tell you what's been happening tod-" She was cut off by Flynn pressing his lips to hers. "Jake and Ezekiel have been arguing," she continued the moment he pulled away, barely acknowledging his affection. Again Flynn left a kiss to the lips he'd longed for. "All day. Like _all_  day." Eve's eyes didn't even close the next time he gave her another quick peck. Frowning, she continued her rant. "I don't know what's wrong with them. They were doing so well - well, well enough for them anyway-" Flynn pulled her a little closer and kissed her yet again. "Will you stop doing that!" she yelled at him, brows furrowing even more.

"What?" he asked in mild surprise though a tiny grin was hovering at the corner of his lips. 

"Kissing me!" 

"You've never complained before. Besides, I missed you."

"Well I'm trying to tell you something," she said firmly. "Something important, because you're part of a team now. 

"I'm part of a team now," he repeated half-heartedly, nodding along to appease her. 

"It's important for you to know what's going on, stay connected."

"Important. Connected," he mumbled after her.

"Flynn!" Eve scalded.

The Librarian locked his gaze with hers, as though finally coming to attention. "Sorry, I'm sorry. I'm listening, I promise. Tell me again."

"Stone. Jones. Arguing...a lot. I feel like something happened that we missed. I thought...maybe it was to do with a girl."

"A girl? You seriously think they're arguing over a girl?"

"Well...the Trojan War," she stated in defence. Tilting his head a little, Flynn gave a small shrug, accepting her point. "So...will you talk to them?" Eve asked, wincing a little in her pleading.

Flynn's eyes widened in sudden panic. "Wh- uh me? Why me?"

"Because you're a guy," she rather unconvincingly argued.

"The one time in your life you play the gender card," he muttered.

"I'm just saying, if that's what it's about they're more likely to tell you about it."

"You do realise you're expecting me to talk about this with Ezekiel Jones, with whom I can't have a conversation that doesn't involve one of us saying, _'I know you are but what does that make me?'_ "

"Well you're gonna have to find a way to get past that. Or start with Jake."

"Eve," Flynn said gently, wondering how to make his point without antagonisingher. "Guys aren't like girls. We don't just talk about our feelings."

"I know what guys are like thank you very much. I've spent a lot of my life around them remember?" Flynn felt a pang of jealously hit him at her words, suddenly getting the urge to slip back in time and whisk her away from her comrades, keeping her for himself even if they were all just her comrades. "Besides why do you assume that girls talk about their feelings?" 

"Because everybody assumes it, most chick flicks are based on that assumption and Cassandra comes round to out place every month for your cocktail nights and that's all the two of you do...that and laugh a lot...loudly."

Eve merely blinked at him for a moment. "Yeah...well...that's beside the point," she hurriedly moved away from the argument she knew she'd lose. "Come on, I don't want this to affect our work, they've only just started to get along and work as a real team. And you know, you're _the_ Librarian, they look up to you even if they don't admit it."

"They do?" Flynn inquired, perking up a little at this new piece of information.

"Mmhmm," Eve grinned, a little twinkle in her eyes.

"Okay," Flynn sighed in defeat. "I'll talk to them. Where are they?"

"Oh I sent them home," she simply announced leaving him staring blankly at her.

"Eve! After all that they're not even here?"

"Well I was just telling you what happened," she cried defensively. "It's not my fault you were too busy plastering your face on mine to listen properly."

"Well I missed you," he asserted once more. "Look, I'll talk to the boys first thing. Now, is there anything else you need to tell me?"

Eve thought carefully, briefly pursing her lips. "Oh! Jenkins wanted to speak to you about something. He said it could wait until tomorrow though."

Flynn nodded, slipping an arm around her. "Anything else."

Her brows furrowed again as she thought hard, recalling the day before she shook her head. "Nope- oh no wait, Cassie says hi."

"How does she know I'm back?" 

"She doesn't. She just always tell me to tell you she says hi," Eve explained. 

"Oh, well that's nice of her," Flynn acknowledged.

"It is."

"Hey Eve."

"Yeah?" the blonde answered.

A cheeky grin lit up Flynn's face and he raised his brow a little as he asked, "Now can I kiss you?" 

"Yes," she smiled, slipping her own arms around his neck. She leaned in as he finally managed to give her a long, uninterrupted kiss. His lips were warm and soft, his hand gently rubbing her back, leaving her feeling safe and comforted. As she sunk into him, Eve realised just how much she'd missed him too.   

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


End file.
